Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!
by annairb7
Summary: 18-year-old Leila Hummingbird, District 11 girl, gets reaped along with Jonathan Brownley for the 70th Hunger Games. Who will emerge as victor? Multi-ending story, you get to pick the end! FINISHED
1. The reaping

*****Hey guys! annairb7 here! This is my first fanfic I've ever done, so support would be nice :)**

 **Don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does*****

Everywhere I look, a sea of District 11 children's plain faces. No smiling or cheerful expressions on the other's faces, but worried, upset and panicked faces. I couldn't blame them. I probably looked the same as them.

Mira Sturble, a tall, pale, woman of about 35 with long brown hair, walked on stage. She was the woman from the Capitol who'd pick 1 girl and 1 boy to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. Mira announced that this was the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games, blah, blah, blah. Like we didn't know that already. Mira started rambling on and on about the Hunger Games, and my mind drifted away from Mira's useless chat about how this is in return for rebelling during the Dark Days.

This was my last year in the reaping. If my name, Leila Hummingbird, didn't get called, I'd be free to live the rest of my life in District 11, without having to worry about going into the Hunger Games. But I still had my friend, Olivia Jackson, to worry about. Olivia was 15, so she still had to wait 3 more years until she was free as well

My name was in there 14 times, because my family was quite poor. I had to get the food for the my dad and my brother, who was 22, because it would be better that I die in the Hunger Games, than my entire family die of hunger, like my poor mother 9 years ago. If I were to die in the Hunger Games, I'd die knowing that my family would have got food anyway. But it would be better if I lived, because as victor, the entire District 11 would get food monthly, and my family would be rich beyond measure.

Mira had finally finished her long speech, and was reaching her hand into the ball of girl's names. 14 of those envelopes had Leila Hummingbird written on it. And 12 of them had Olivia Jackson. _Not me,_ I pleaded silently. _Not Olivia. Not me, not Olivia. Please. Please, please, please._

Mira swirled her hand around in the envelopes, smirking, the atmosphere becoming more and more tense. _Just pick one and put us out of our misery!_ I wanted to scream. My heart was like a fast, constant, drumbeat, my head pounding. It can't be me, it can't be me.

Carefully picking one with her slim claw-like hand, Mira slowly opened the envelope, savouring our agitation and fear. How could people from the Capitol be so mean? She was clearly enjoying this moment, sentencing an innocent child to death, or near insanity if they were lucky enough to not get hacked to bits.

Mira decided that now was the time. With a slight smirk on her face, she said the words I was dreading.

Leila Hummingbird.


	2. Leaving District 11

*****Don't** **own the Hunger Games or any part of it*****

My heart turned to lead, my head pounded, my vision tunnelled, my legs became liquid. Everyone in the crowd parted, revealing Leila Hummingbird in the crowd. My unwilling legs dragged me forward, towards the stage. Mira clicked her tongue impatiently. Managing to stagger the last steps towards the stage, I slowly turned to face the crowd.

'Any volunteers?' asked Mira, but she had already dug her hand into the boys' reaping ball. She already knew that no-one would volunteer for me, and so did I. Nobody had ever volunteered in District 11 for decades.

How did this happen? If it was someone, someone else in the vast mass of children, I would have been free to live a somewhat peaceful life here in District 11. But the final obstacle to being free had blocked me.

Mira had already picked out another envelope out for the boys. Bringing out the little slip of paper so slowly that I had time to wonder _Who is the poor boy who has to join me?_ before Mira had read out the unlucky name.

'Jonathan Brownley' called Mira pleasantly. All the boys parted, leaving a gap in the crowd. A boy of about 16 turned paper-white, and stepped up onto the stage beside me. Jonathan Brownley had dark skin and short black hair, like me, except my hair goes down to my shoulders. He looked alright, but much paler than he normally was, probably. He looked pretty calm for someone who just got picked to go into the Hunger Games, which I probably hadn't.

Mira then announced the end of the reaping, and Jonathan and I were pushed into separate rooms by the Peacekeepers, so we could say goodbye to whoever visited us. The first to visit me was my dad and my brother.

'Leil!' It was my dad calling out to me. My brother rushed at me and hugged me. I held back tears, remembering that this was probably the last time I'd ever see them. 'Leil, you'll be alright, okay? Just remember that we're so proud of you, and so is your mother. You can win this. Remember everything you've learnt working in the orchards' my dad said. 'Okay' was the only thing I could make myself say. My throat was too dry to say anything, as the Peacekeepers shepherded my family out. That was the last I'll probably ever see of them. I have to remember their appearance. My dad: average height; a warm smile; dark skin, to match me and my brother's; black hair, also like me; and hazel eyes. My brother: dark skin, very dark brown hair that it almost looks black, but when he walks into the light you can clearly see that his hair is brown; eyes that look multi-coloured, almost - not quite brown, or hazel, or anything else, it's more like all colours. I fix that firmly in my mind.

Olivia came to see me next. It was evident that she had been crying; her light brown eyes were red and puffy. Her also light brown hair was quite long, almost reaching her waist, but not quite. When she entered the room, Olivia wailed 'Oh, Leil! I don't want you to go into the Hunger Games!'. 'Hey, Liv, it's alright, I'll be fine.' I answered, trying to keep my voice calm, but not quite working. 'Okay, but I did bring you this' said Olivia. Opening her hand, I saw a delicate silver chain, with a small wooden star on it. 'I was thinking that you could take it into the Hunger Games, because you're allowed to bring in one thing from home.' Olivia explained. Speechless with gratitude, I took the bracelet from Olivia and slipped it on my left wrist. The chain glittered, the small wood star hanging off it. 'Do you like it?' asked Olivia. I looked up at her. 'Liv, this is amazing' I say. Suddenly the Peacekeepers barged in. 'Time's up' one of them grunted. 'No' pleaded Olivia. 'A few more minutes.' Shaking their heads, they surged forward and seized both of her arms. 'Wait! No! No, Leil!' cried Olivia, her hair a mess, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she was dragged out the door, leaving me feeling more depressed than ever.

Jonathan and I were shoved into the train that would take us to the Capitol. I was desperate to see everyone I loved one last time, but I knew we weren't allowed to. As soon as we boarded, the train took off. I'd never been on a train before, like most people in District 11, and quickly found that I didn't feel all that good on the train. I skipped dinner because of my train-sickness, which wasn't a problem, as I usually didn't have dinner.

I sat on the floor of the room I was going to be sleeping in, despite a chair and a bed about 5 steps away. This was one of the most fanciest rooms I've ever been in. Of course, it's from the Capitol. Everything nice is. My thoughts drift, as I think about home. I've barely left, but I'm already homesick.

About an hour after I wake up the next day, we're there. Everything is blurry and fuzzy - I don't remember anything. After getting off the train, and then arriving at the place where all the tributes stay, and then eating something foreign and exotic to me, that was the best thing I've ever eaten, I meet my mentor properly. They were on the train from District 11 to here with me, but I spent nearly the whole time shut in my room. In the rare moment in which I escape my sanctuary, I stay silent and look down the entire time.

'Hi, Leila. Name's Kendall. I'm your mentor' a man says to me, holding out a hand. I shake it, looking at him. Kendall is short for a grown man, as he is just taller than me, despite our age difference of about 15 years. Kendall has short, spiky brown hair, and a short beard. Everything about Kendall is just _short._ I can't imagine how he won his Hunger Games. Maybe he hid away?

After we shake hands, I blurt 'How did you win the Games?'. Kendall doesn't look much of a fighter to me, although how would I know? I know about nothing in fighting, which is bad for me, since for once, I'm doing the fighting against 23 other kids, rather than watching a child on screen fighting.

'I mostly just set up traps, then lit fires to trick tributes into rushing to the fire, expecting to kill a idiotic tribute. By the way, don't light fires. Other tributes see the smoke, then go running to kill you. Anyway, once I lit the fire, the others charged in, and fell right into my little traps and died' explained Kendall. 'I had a natural talent for setting up traps, and lighting fires without too many resources. Use your talents to your advantage, my mentor said to me. And that's what I'm saying to you.'

Kendall goes on, and then Jonathan comes out and starts to listen intently, probably because he wants the best chance possible to win. I tune out, thinking about my dad. He said to me that I have a 'short attention span', which is true, because right now I'm not listening to a word of what Kendall's explaining.

Eventually I make some excuse, quickly gobble down some absolutely _delicious_ food, then head off to bed. Training starts tomorrow. I need a good night's rest, because I need to be prepared.


	3. Training for the Games

*****Yep. You guessed it. I don't own the Hunger Games*****

Nervously, I step inside of the training area with Jonathan. Nearly all the other tributes have already arrived. They all look around at us, the District 11 tributes. Suddenly shy, I stand near the back,in the shadows, until one of the people who help at different stations says we can start.

I, having no experience for anything (apart from climbing trees and collecting food, which I learnt back home), so I wandered around to different things, like archery, camouflage, tying knots, and things like that. Starting at the nearest workshop, the camouflage workshop, I began to try and make my body look like a tree trunk. Soon I figured out that I was terrible, and eventually ended up looking like I'd jumped into a massive mud puddle.

After washing off my disaster-tree, I shifter to the knot-tying workshop. I tried to tie a few basic knots, but eventually gave up, after accidentally tying the rope on my hand and nearly cutting off my blood circulation, causing my hand to go slightly purple.

I took a break, and then an idea came to me. I should see all the other tributes' strengths and weaknesses. That will give me an advantage.

I glanced over at the Careers. I can tell who they are, because they're in a pack, all at the fighting stations. Most of them are big and strong, and after watching them for a little bit, I decide to get up and try a fighting workshop, because how else will I learn to defend myself?

I walked over to the the sword-fighting workshop, because that was the one the Careers just left. I nearly impaled myself when I picked it up, which wasn't a great start. I gave up in about a minute, because I kept missing the dummy when I tried to stab or slash it open.

I went to a spear workshop. One of the tributes was there. The tribute was a boy of about 14, younger than both me and Jonathan. He had light brown hair, which painfully reminded me of Olivia's light brown hair. His blue eyes were... staring right at me.

'Need help?' he asks. From his tone, and him offering to help, I can guess that he is quite a smart person. 'Um, yeah' I reply. I don't like admitting that I can't handle a spear very well, because that is one more bit of information that he has of one of his opponents.

The boy demonstrates how to throw a spear, and I am slowly, slowly, improving. If I got a spear (which was not likely, because usually the weapons was at the tip of the Cornucopia), it would be my best defence, even though I'm still terrible.

'Thanks' I say to the boy. I add 'What's your name?'. 'Quincy. District 5. What's your name?' Quincy replies. 'I'm Leila. I', from District 11.' Eventually we agree on being allies once we get thrown into the arena.

One of the instructors yells '10 more minutes!'

Worried about not having a good defence or attack, I went over to the knife-throwing workshop. What was I going to show the Gamemakers when we get scored? My spear abilities? I still couldn't use a spear that well. I don't know what I'll show the Gamemakers.

I picked up a large knife, still panicked about what was going to happen when we got tested, and aimed carefully. After focusing on the target for about 20 seconds, I thrust out my arm, and threw the knife. To my immense surprise, the knife flew straight, the knife digging itself into target, on the edge of the centre, nearly getting right in the middle. I couldn't believe that I'd nearly got the knife in the middle on my first try. I pick up another knife, a smaller and slimmer one this time, and aimed again. I flung the knife out at the target. And it's dead centre.

I stood there in shock and surprise, staring at the target unbelievingly. I'd never thrown a knife before, and here I was, looking at the knife I'd just thrown. I'd finally found something I can show the Gamemakers when we get scored it of 12. For the rest of the training session, all I do is continue to throw knives, each hitting a bullseye. I felt pretty good, because I actually had a chance of getting something like a 7, which would give me a few sponsors. Not many, but better than nothing, definitely.

I am ecstatic. I can do something to survive. I am not helpless. If I get my hands on some knives, I have a chance.


	4. The Gamemaker's test

*****Hi! :) What I wanted to say is that I know I skipped the opening ceremony, but I didn't want to do it (plus I kinda forgot it), because Leila probably would have had an average or bad stylist, so she would look pretty average, and that would have been sort of boring to read, I imagine**

 **Oh, and I know that the interviews are before the Gamemaker test. I just switched them around because I felt like it :)**

 **Again, I don't own the Hunger Games*****

Waiting for my turn to get tested by the Gamemakers was agony. I felt confident in showing them how well I could throw knives, but I still had doubts. What happens if I somehow can't throw today? What if the Gamemakers decide that other things like sword-fighting and knot-tying was more important? After a million hours, Jonathan walks out, looking a bit doubtful but otherwise alright. 'How'd you go?' I ask him quietly. 'Okay, I guess. I just tied a few knots and cut up a few dummies with a sword' he replies. 'Leila Hummingbird' says a voice. It's one of the Gamemakers.

I walk in, and nervously walk over to the knife-throwing workshop. I try to calm myself but before I can I've already picked up a knife and thrown it. It misses the target completely. I hesitated, taking a deep breath first, and then picked up another knife. I took a moment to aim it properly, and I throw it. The knife goes straight into the middle. Relieved, I pick up more knives and throw them for the rest of the session. 'Leila, you are dismissed' one of the Gamemakers say. I wanted to throw more knives, but I say 'Thank you' really quietly and walk out quickly.

After dinner, Jonathan and I go see our scores. I'm pretty confident that I'll get higher than a 5 with my knife-throwing, but in the back of my mind there's still a nagging doubt. I missed my first shot completely. What happens if I score something pathetic like 1? No one will sponsor me, because no one would give money to support a girl who got a 1 out of 12.

Jonathan, Kendall and I sit on the couch and watch the screen intently. Jonathan is tapping his foot nervously on the ground, while I can barely sit still. Kendall, on the other hand, isn't showing any signs of anxiety. Most likely because it's not him watching the screen, wondering what score he got and how many sponsors he'll get.

It starts. I watched the scores flash on screen, and I remember the scores of the people who stuck in my head when I watched them at the training sessions. The big girl from District 2 gets an 9, which is real good for her. Quincy, my ally from District 5 gets a 6, which is slightly higher than most. The tall boy from District 8 gets a 5, which is what most people get. The tiny, hyper, chatterbox girl from District 10 gets a 2, which doesn't surprise me, because every time I've seen her she's been talking to the instructors, not actually doing the workshops.

Jonathan's face comes up on screen, and his score is 4. He seems pretty good with that score, it's just below the score most people get, which is 5. My face comes up on screen, and I'm really nervous and excited. The number 7 flashes on screen. I smile, relieved. Seven is a good score, it'll get me a few sponsors.

I go to bed, relieved while also tired. I got 7; I can't believe it! 7 will get me a couple sponsors, but at least I know how I compare to the other tributes. I know the Careers can all beat me; they beat everybody. Other than the District 1, 2 and 4 tributes, I'm pretty much the best!

Tomorrow is the interviews. I don't want to go on stage, because I don't know what I'll say. What if I make a fool of myself on stage, in front of the Capitol, and all the districts? I'll be remembered if I do something stupid. I try and pretty much fail in pushing the bad thoughts away, and I begin to drift to sleep


	5. The Games begin

*****I don't own any part of the Hunger Games, or this wouldn't have been on a fanfiction website*****

'Leila, you alright?' It was Jonathan. 'Yeah' I almost whisper back. I'm not alright, I'm far from being alright, but I say that I am anyway. I don't know what makes me, but I say 'Do you want to be allies in the Games?' Jonathan, without hesitation, replies 'Yes, definitely.' He walks away to the TV screen backstage, where it is showing the interviews live.

I stay, standing on the spot. I pick nervously at the edge of my simple leaf-green dress. I'm panicked and shaky, I don't know what I'm so scared of. I try and occupy myself to distract myself from my panic, and I begin to pay attention to the screen. A few really people stuck in my head, even though I was still nervous about going on TV and could barely think anything. A massive girl from District 2 was bloodthirsty and violent, which probably made her a good fighter; Quincy from 5 was super-smart, which means that I was correct in thinking that he was very smart; a tall boy from District 8 was athletic and fast, which made me think that it wouldn't be good if I got chased by him; the tiny girl from District 10 who scored a 2 was really chatty and hyper, which made me vividly imagine me allying with her, and her giving our position away and getting us killed. Finally, Kendall came and told me that I was up next. I waited on the edge of the stage, my heart pounding. I close my eyes, and try to relax, my something cold seems to have seeped into my body, making my blood and bones go cold and shivery. Caeser is talking, but I don't pay much attention, my heart is still pounding, and I catch the last few words he said. _Leila Hummingbird_. The crowd gives an answering cheer. I realise that this is my cue. I take a deep breath, and stride onto the stage.

'Hello, Leila!' Caesar greets me, as I perch on the edge of the chair. Fear suddenly takes hold of me, my mouth turns dry, and panic shoots through me, so I just nod. 'So, how are you? Enjoying your stay here?' he asks. My mind is frozen completely, so I sat there for a what seemed like ages, thinking about how to answer. _Think, think, think. How am I? Am I enjoying my stay?_ I thought, but I couldn't think of a reply, so I just bit my lip and stared at the ground. 'Don't be shy, Leila, I won't bite' Caesar laughed, and so do a few people in the audience. 'How old are you?' '18' I muttered, still looking at the floor. 'So!' started off Caesar, trying to get me to talk, but I won't, I can't, I don't like the stage and the spotlight and everybody in Panem staring at me. 'Do you think you have what it takes to win the Games, Leila?'. I look up at the audience and Caesar, for the first time, and blurt out something before I even register what I was thinking. 'Yes, I do! I learnt things from back in the District 11 orchards, and I learnt things here during the training sessions. I can win. I know it.' My sudden burst of confidence left me, and I look down at the ground again. 'Ooh, you _know_ you can win. I like it! What skills do you have?'. I think. Should I say that I can throw knives? I will get more sponsors if I do, because it will make me seem like I have a good chance. On the other hand, my opponents will know my secret weapon. Sponsors or secret?

'I can climb trees' I reply 'And - and I can... tell which plants are edible, and which plants will heal which injury. That's it.' I'm lying through my teeth, and the audience looks a little less interested in me, because everyone was hoping that I had a special talent or skill, so the Hunger Games would become more exciting for them to watch.

'Awesome!' beams Caesar. 'Now, can you tell me... do you have a boyfriend back in District 11? A pretty girl like you, I'm sure you would!'

I blush and look away. I don't and I don't really want to talk about this on stage. 'Um...' I look away from the cameras, Caesar, and the audience.

The buzzer goes off. My 3 minutes are up. The time limit has saved me from a question that I found a little awkward. Caesar says 'Oh, time's up! You have to go now!' I leap of the edge of the chair, quickly say a faint 'Bye' and then rush off stage as fast as I can. I never wanted to be on stage ever again.

Yesterday's interview was still embarrassing for me, so I stay in my room all day, excluding trips to the bathroom and meals. I lie on the bed, and stare at the pale green ceiling. Tomorrow was the games. Tomorrow was when the nightmare would begin, and it would seem never-ending, be never-ending, never-ending torture, pain and death. Why was the Capitol so mean? Why couldn't they just leave me to live a life of peace in my home? Work in the District 11 orchards, marry someone, have children? The Capitol have stopped all that, because I'm probably going to die in the Hunger Games

My plate is rising, I'm really agitated, the Games is about to start! I have to get back home, to District 11, to my dad and brother and Olivia. I don't want to die; none of us want to. All 24 of us want to win this, and go home alive. But I need to be the victor. I have to be.

The plate has finished rising, and the glare of he sun is in my eyes. The arena for the 70th Hunger Games is split into sections, I count 13 sections. Each section is completely different to the next sections, which confuses me a bit. Shouldn't there be a pattern of something?

I don't know which way to run. Straight ahead; a factory or big building of some sort. There could be traps inside though, so I won't go there. To my left, a wide field. I'd go there, but it may be a bit open. To the right, more buildings, but I came to the same conclusion as I did for the buildings in front of me; traps. So that left behind me, a forest.

I have roughly 20 seconds left, which I use to decide what I am going to do. The good things are piled right in the mouth of the golden Cornucopia. The things of less value are closer to the tributes. A small chunk of wood sits nearly right in front of me, which could be a good makeshift weapon, but further away, there's a sheath of knives. And I decide that I have to go for them. The knives are my only hope.

'Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!' And the gong rings out.


	6. The Bloodbath

*****Hello, readers! Just felt like saying thanks for reading this story!**

 **Warning: Fighting starts from this part onwards (which is kind of obvious, because the Hunger Games just started)**

 **I'm getting a bit tired of saying this, but again, I don't own the Hunger Games*****

I shoot forward, determined to get my hands on the knives. I pick up the piece of wood that sits right in front of me, though I'm not sure why. I'm a bit ahead of the other tributes, apart from the Careers, they're nearly at the Cornucopia already. I'm almost at the sheath of knives, my hand already outstretched, when I notice Jonathan and Quincy on my right, not too far away. They're fighting the girl from District 6, I think, but none of them have weapons. Jonathan, Quincy and the girl from 6 are fighting over a small yellow backpack in between the Cornucopia and the plates, but the girl is doing pretty well by herself. In the moment that I watch them, the girl punches Quincy, giving him a bleeding nose, and attempts to run away with the backpack. Jonathan runs forward and grabs the yellow backpack, but the girl from 6 launches herself at him.

I realise that I've been standing on the spot for a few moments, watching my allies and the girl fighting, but it's too late. The girl from 3 has already tackled me, dagger in hand. She's lying on top of me, and is just about to cut open my face when I pull out my chunk of wood and hit the girl from District 3 hard in the stomach. The girl lets go of me, winded, and I manage to grab the sheath of knives lying next to me and pull out a knife. Whipping it out, I rest the tip against the girl from District 3's neck. Taking advantage of the girl's surprise of my actions, I roll, pulling myself on the girl, and within a few seconds she is at my mercy, rather than the other way round.

Suddenly a chill goes down my spine, and my heart tightens as soon as my knife touches her neck. I realised that I couldn't cut the girl's throat, even though the girl from 3 was ready to kill me a minute before. It was just wrong, wrong to end a young girl's life for no reason. I make up my mind in a second. 'Allies?' I asked her. The girl's eyes narrow to slits for a split second, probably thinking about rejecting me, but she realises that my knife is at her neck, so she says 'Yes, thanks!' I can tell that the girl is relieved, because she thought that I was going to kill her. The girl smiles, and I help her up. But as soon as the girl from District 3 gets up, blood explodes from her chest, all over both of us. A tip of a spear is poking out from her chest. Shock and immense pain registers for a second on her face, before she falls to the ground. Horror at the girl's gruesome death and fear of so much blood takes hold of me, but I push it down, I can't afford to waste any more time or I may die too. I tug on the spear, and it comes out of her body, with a whole lot of blood that nearly makes me faint. Holding back vomit, I crawled over to Quincy and Jonathan, not having enough power to run over to my allies. Quincy is holding the small yellow backpack, the girl from District 6 lying pale and still on the ground, a large pool of blood leaking from a large wound in her waist, with Jonathan standing over her body, wielding a sharp rock.

'Jonathan! Quincy!' I yelled, or tried to, but I couldn't muster more than a faint whimper. I stand shakily, and began to make my way over to them, but as soon as I turn my back to the Cornucopia I hear a fast whistling noise. My instinct tells me it's a Career tribute throwing a weapon at me. I throw myself to the left, but the arrow that the boy from District 1 shot burried itself in my right arm.

Fire races up my arm, the pain drowning me, burning me, and I fall to my knees. This is pain as I have never felt before, worse than anything that I could have imagined. I was dying, definitely, there is nothing in the world that could hurt more than this. I look down at my arm, and see a slim silver arrow sticking out of my elbow. My arm right is bleeding, staining my jacket a deep red. A loose scream gurgles from my throat, and Jonathan notices me, wounded badly, lying in a pool of my own blood. He runs to me, shouting to Quincy, whose nose is still bleeding, but a little less than before. My vision becomes blurry and dark, but I fight to keep conscious. Jonathan pulls me up, while Quincy grabs my things that I must have dropped. 'To… the forest' I mutter, but even those 3 words take great effort.

The world spins, and I black out.


	7. Alliances

*****Greetings, readers! For your information, I do not own any part of the Hunger Games*****

I see branches and leaves, all waving lazily at me in the moonlight. I'm in a forest, with the moon shining onto the trees, lighting up the area a dim silver. All is quiet. It seems so peaceful, when I realise I'm in the nightmarish and deadly Hunger Games. Then all of a sudden a fiery pain races up my right arm.

I gasp, and sit

up straight. Jonathan is lying down, sleeping, under a tree, not that far away from me. Quincy is sitting with his back to me, but I can tell that he's awake, taking watch. But then I see a girl, hiding in the shadow of a large tree. The girl is illuminated by the moon, allowing me to see a dark silhouette of her, but I can't see her features. I just know she's here to attack us.

'Quincy!' I yell. He jerks, not knowing I was awake. 'There's someone there!' Quincy picks up a spear, which I realise with a cold shiver that the spear was from the body of the District 3 girl. I reach for my knives, which are lying next to me under a small tree. I don't care that my right arm is injured, I fling the knife at the intruder. The girl yelps, and ducks behind a tree, the knife just missing her head.

My arm burns painfully from throwing the knife. I moan slightly, the pain making me see black spots.

'Leila, wait!' It's Jonathan, who woke up. 'That's Beth. She's from District 7, and Beth is our ally.' Beth is a girl with long, blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She is very pretty. I guess that Beth is around 16 years old; about the same age as Jonathan.

'Why did you team with her though?' I hiss quietly, so the girl named Beth can't hear me. 'Beth had bandages, and your arm was bleeding heavily, so she gave us the bandages if we allied with her. You probably would've died if Beth hadn't given us the bandages' explains Jonathan. I glance down, and see a mound of bandages covering my right arm. 'Sorry' I murmured to the girl from 7. 'That's alright' Beth says. 'Anyway, the anthem should play in a few minutes, so we can see who died at the bloodbath. How many cannons were there?' asked Beth. '10' replies Quincy. 'About the normal amount of people who die at the bloodbath.'

 _BOOM_. I scramble to my feet, holding my knife, but I wince slightly at the pain of lifting my knife. Jonathan does the same, but he wields a branch instead. 'Someone's died!'

The anthem starts playing. 'We won't be able to see who died, the trees are in the way!' suddenly says Quincy. 'Well, we'll have to climb the trees then.' I try and climb up the tree I was under, but my arm begins to burn, and I fall back to the ground. 'Let me' says Jonathan. He climbs up the large tree he was sleeping under before, within a minute Jonathan is above the large canopy of leaves. 'Jonathan got up pretty quick' observes Quincy. 'We're used to climbing up trees in the orchards' I said. 'Hey, do we have any food?' Beth nods. 'Jonathan found some berries, and me and Quincy had some food inside our backpacks.' 'It's Quincy and I, not me and Quincy' pointed out Quincy. 'Whatever' sighed Beth, rolling her eyes.

Jonathan is back. 'So, the people who are dead are, the boy from 2, the girl from 3, the girl from 5, the girl from 6, both from 8, the boy from 9, the girl from 10, and both from 12. Something like that, anyway' Jonathan recites. 'Oh yeah, and one of those massive buildings that look like factories five sections away have collapsed.'

'Why would it have collapsed?' asks Beth. 'Yeah' I chipped in. 'Normally the Gamemakers create things on day 2 or 3. Not straight after the bloodbath.' Quincy is silent, his expression telling me that he's thinking hard. 'I-I'm going to leave' Quincy announces. 'What?' inquired Jonathan, but I know that he heard Quincy just fine. 'I'm going to leave the alliance.' Jonathan, Beth and I sit under the trees, watching Quincy pick up the spear and the yellow backpack that Jonathan got at the Cornucopia. 'Wait' I say. 'What are you doing? If you're leaving the alliance, why are you getting the spear and the backpack? I got the spear, and Jonathan got the backpack.' 'I'm the one leaving, so I should get a bit of stuff, shouldn't I? answers Quincy. 'Jonathan and I both got the backpack, anyway.' 'But Leila got the spear, didn't she? So it's hers' pipes up Beth. 'None of you guys use spears. Leila uses her knives, you use an axe, and Jonathan uses a sword' points out Quincy. 'Fine' snaps Jonathan. 'Have the spear. But give the backpack.' Quincy still feels like he's not getting a fair deal, I can tell by his expression. But he seems to decide to not push his luck, so he drops the small backpack reluctantly and melts into the trees with the spear.

The three of us are silent for a long time. Finally, I say 'You two can go to sleep. I'll take watch.' 'Are you sure? I can-' Beth is cut off by a low rumbling noise. 'What's that?' asks Jonathan sharply. _CRASH_. The ground jerks, and Jonathan and I scramble around, trying to pick up our little supplies, but the ground continues to shake, unbalancing us. Beth stands unmoving, peering into the darkness, her expression full of fear, and something else? _CRASH. CRASH_. The sound is moving closer, my fear growing higher. We have to run soon, or the thing making all the crashes will get us. But where to run? The sound seemed to be echoing throughout the entire forest, the noise amplifying itself.

Beth turns white, and spins around to face me and Jonathan. _She knows what's happening_ , I thought. Her expression was fearful, but I couldn't detect any confusion in Beth's expression.

'Run!' she screamed. Beth yells out something else, but her words were drowned by the trees behind Beth. Like a tsunami, they fell to the ground. The ground where Beth is standing.


	8. Tracker jackers

*****Hey readers! Sorry for taking a while to put this chapter up, I had it all done when my computer helpfully decided to turn off, deleting EVERYTHING (amazing timing, computer).**

 **I definitely own the Hunger Games (NOT)*****

'Beth!' I cried. But she didn't need a warning. Beth dived out of the way, just in time, as the tall trees collapsed. CRASH. More trees topple over, falling towards me. My body freezes, and while my mind screams _GET OUT OF THE WAY!_ I can't do anything but stand in terror, staring at the trees that would crush me.

Beth and Jonathan charge in and pull me out of the way seconds before the trees fall to the ground. CRASH. The sound of the trees pierced my ears, making my body work again. The three of us scramble away in terror as more and more trees collapse. CRASH. CRASH. CRASH. We run, but my energy wavers, but I can't stop. This is the Hunger Games. I stop, I die. This is life or death. If I stop, even for a second, I lose my life.

I can barely see a thing in the dim moonlight to guide me. Tree roots and bushes and plants and who knows what are slowing me down, as I can't see them well. I have to dodge, though; I can't stop.

Beth is in front of me, leading the way. Her long blonde hair dances behind her as she runs, shining faintly in the moonlight. Jonathan is beside me, panting heavily, like me. Beth is fast, dodging the logs and bushes that randomly crop up in our way with more ease than me and Jonathan.

Heart thumping painfully against my chest, head pounding, mouth dry, energy waning, I run, as fast as I can. I am fast, but not this time, I am too tired. Only fear is keeping me alive; if I wasn't so terrified, I wouldn't have the energy to run so fast through the collapsing trees.

After what seemed like hours of running through the darkness, we crumple to the ground dry, leafy ground. The trees seemed to have stopped, I can't hear anything but the birds, chirping, marking the start of a new day. No rumbling. No crashing. We're safe. Jonathan, Beth and I are still in the forest, but we don't have any energy to do anything, apart from lie there on the leaves, panting.

I only realise now that I haven't eaten or drunken anything since the Capitol. My stomach feels hollow and bone dry, all of a sudden. My stomach gives a faint growl.

Beth sits up suddenly. 'What was that?' she asked. 'Oh, that was me' I replied. 'I'm really hungry, and thirsty. Do we have food? And water?' Beth looks uncertain, like she was sure that she heard something other than my stomach, but Beth nods anyway. The three of us lay out everything we have. Beth pours out everything from her beige backpack, while Jonathan does the same with the small yellow one. 'So' Jonathan says. 'For food, we have enough berries and fruit for about a day or two for 3 people, which is good. For weapons, we only have Leila's knives. Leila has 8 knives, so me and Beth can have one each, in case we meet another tribute. For water, we have a small bottle, enough for one person for about half a day, we'll need to find a stream. Sorry, Leila, you can only have a mouthful of the water, we're running pretty low on water, and we might really need it later. For the other stuff, we have a match, a pen, and a ring. None of them are that useful, though…'

Jonathan's voice trails off. I nod, and take the tiny plastic water bottle. It's miniature for a water bottle, about the size of my fist. In the other years of the Hunger Games that I watched home back at District 11, the Careers had water bottles that were like 5 times the size of this water bottle. Then again, I'm not a Career, but still. This water bottle was really small.

I took a small sip of water. It's warm and not that refreshing, but it's enough to make my mouth a little moist.

I eat a few berries, closing my eyes as I do. I can almost imagine that I am at home with my dad and brother.

A faint buzzing noise reaches all of our ears. Beth and Jonathan look around, all of us pulling out our knives. 'Should we check what it is?' I whisper uncertainly. 'I don't know, I-' Beth is cut off by the buzzing noise, it's much closer. Silently, we pick up our stuff. 'What is it?' hissed Jonathan, his dark brown eyes scanning our surroundings. Then it hits me. Tracker jackers.

I can see the small gold bodies of the tracker jackers glinting in the sunrise. 'Run!' I scream, and we flee, running as fast as we can. My legs are liquid but I keep going, if I stop I'm dead. Beth and Jonathan are beside me, running through the trees. But with a yelp Beth trips on tree root. I cry out and stop, but it's too late. The tracker jackers buzz around her, engulfing her. I choke out her name but I know that Beth's a goner, I can hear her anguished screams. I stumble away from Beth and the tracker jackers, towards Jonathan, who was still running. But a few tracker jackers have found me. A sharp sting on my hand, my knee, my nose. My body is on fire but I continue to scramble away. But then I realise something. Beth has everything, apart from a few of my knives and the food. I'm dizzy with pain, but I have to get the supplies; if I don't, me and Jonathan will be left with nothing. I'm insane for doing this but I must; it's necessary.

The hallcinations have started. I think the tracker jackers are gone, I can't see them. In fact, I can't see anything but trees. I stumble around with my hands out like a zombie, bumping into trees. No, people. Horrible people with ghastly white faces. I cry out, and Beth's cannon blows. Or is it a bomb? My brain is going crazy, my mind unable to discern what is real and what is not. I trip over something, and I turn back to face a horrible withered old corpse lying on the ground. I think, _Beth_ , and I see a backpack on the corpse's back. I grab onto it feebly but the corpse explodes into blood, red droplets squirting everywhere. I scream, blood in my eyes. My energy leaves me as I black out.

 *****Thanks for reading guys! The End**

 **JUST JOKING! That would be the worst ending ever**

 **I wanted to say that I may not be updating for a while, school's really busy as I have a senior production coming up, and I'm a director, so yeah. The next chapter will not be up for a while. But don't give up on this story! It may take a while, but the next chapter WILL be up, whether it's tomorrow or in 3 years (okay, if I haven't updated for 3 years, I suggest you give up).**

 **Anyway please comment! Tell me what you think of this story. Love it? Hate it? Think Leila's an idiot? TELL ME!**

 **Bye peoples!*****


	9. The arena secret

*****Hi guys! Really sorry I haven't updated for ages, life's just been busy. But finally, here is the next chapter!**

 **I think you all know that I don't own any part of the Hunger Games, because if I did, I would have NEVER made Rue or Finnick die. Katniss would be with Gale, and -okay. I think you get what I mean. I don't own the Hunger Games*****

I sit up, and I see Beth.

She's lying on the ground, her green eyes staring at me. 'Beth' I say, but then she turns into a withered old corpse with long blonde hair. I try to scream, but I can't. The trees turn to people who look pale and ghastly, like zombies. Everything explodes into blood, and I'm drowning in the dark red liquid, and I can't breathe, my body is racked with pain, I can't draw breath...

I finally wake up, to see my brother and father. I'm happy to see my family, and I rush to them, but I'm held back in ropes. I realise that my family are also bound in ropes. A Peacekeeper appears behind my brother and father. 'No...' I whisper. The Peacekeeper raises his gun to my father's head. 'No!' I yell at the Peacekeeper, but he doesn't listen. He shoots with a loud _BANG_. My father's head is bloody, and his limp body sinks, nearly touching the ground, the ropes holding his body up into an almost-kneeling position. I scream, tears leaking from my eyes, and I'm fighting the ropes, so is my brother, but neither can escape our bonds. The Peacekeeper moves to my brother, and raises his gun again. I close my eyes, crying and screaming, and I face away, and _BANG._ I know what happened. Agony and pain is everywhere, and I want to die, to join my brother and father. I feel a gun pressed to my head, and I know in a minute I'll be reunited with my father and brother, and I'll also get to see my mother, I haven't seen her since I was 9 years old, when she starved to death - _BANG_

I open my eyes, and I see a canopy of leaves above me, shielding me from the weak sunlight.

I exhale slowly. Have I finally woken up from my horrific visions induced by the tracker-jackers? I think I have finally woken up, because nothing's happening.

I think I'm on an angle, I'm not lying flat on the ground. I can feel something hard against my back. Bark? Maybe I'm in a tree.

I sit up, and I find out I'm right. I'm in a large tree, high enough to be out of sight of someone walking past, but not so high that if I make a false step, I fall and die. The branch I'm on is quite wide, so there wasn't too much danger of me falling. Anyway, I feel my belt around my stomach. Maybe Jonathan strapped me in so I wouldn't die.

I look up, and there is Jonathan. Dark skin, hair and eyes, he is quite high, climbing around, looking for food, maybe.

I want to call out to Jonathan to let him know that I'm finally awake from my tracker-jacker nightmares, but I don't want to make too much noise, because then other tributes can hear us, so I unstrap myself, and climb up silently.

When I'm close enough for Jonathan to hear me without me shouting, I say his name. He jumps a little, shaking the branch, then turns around. 'Oh, you're awake, Leila' Jonathan says. 'Next time, don't come up behind me and scare me, okay?' 'Sure thing' I say. 'So what are you doing?' 'Looking around to see whether there's a river nearby' Jonathan replies. 'I couldn't walk around by myself and leave you here in a tracker-jacker coma thing. We've run out of water, I had to use it when the tracker-jackers swarmed all around you, because tracker-jackers don't like water.' 'Okay' I say. 'So let's move, try to find some water.' 'Sure. Leila, next time don't just run into the tracker-jacker swarm like that. You nearly died. I had to use all the water and it was lucky that the bush whose leaves heal tracker-jacker stings was nearby' Jonathan said. 'But at least I got Beth's backpack, didn't I?' I said, defensively. Neither of us had mentioned Beth yet. I assumed she was dead, there was no way Beth could have survived, and she wasn't with us. 'No, actually' Jonathan replied. 'You just managed to cling onto the strap. I got it.' 'Anyway' I said, trying to change topics. 'Let's go find that stream.'

We packed up our stuff (which was pretty easy, as everything was in one spot), and began to walk, Jonathan with the small yellow backpack slung over his shoulder, me with the beige backpack. The trees sheltered us from the bright mid-morning sun, which was good, because we don't want to get too hot, or we'll become thirsty quickly. I already feel light-headed and dizzy - I take a small portion of berries, which helped. The sweet juice was nice, making my mouth moist again, rather than completely dry.

We kept walking through the large forest. No sign of water, nor any animals. Once we found animals, we'd know there'd be a water source nearby, because how would they live if they had no water?

After walking in silence for what felt like 4 hours, I started a conversation. 'Why would the Gamemakers make stuff like the factory collapse, and earthquakes, and a tracker-jacker swarm appear? The second day hasn't even finished yet!' Jonathan says nothing for a moment, then replies. 'I think I've got an answer. Each section represents all the districts.' I thinkn for a moment. At the Cornucopia, I counted 13 sections. 13 districts. It makes sense.

'Yes!' I say. '13 sections, 13 districts. The orchard. District 11. The lake. District 4. The ruins. District 13. But how does that relate to the Gamemakers putting in a bunch of stuff?' 'Not sure. I don't think the Gamemakers would just make the arena the districts for nothing.'

We both pause for a minute. I think. Districts, all this stuff, deaths, tributes - I've got it.

'A tribute can't walk into their own district section. All these death traps spring up. The District 2 boy is dead, because he walked into the factory that was District 2. B-Beth died because we're in the forest that's District 7.' I'm pleased that we figured that out - it's a useful piece of information that most other tributes won't figure out, which will result in their death. But I'm also reminded of Beth, the way she screamed as the tracker-jackers swarmed around her, her rotten corpse, Beth, her emerald-green eyes, long blonde hair-

 _BOOM. BOOM_. 2 more dead.

 *****Still really busy, next chapter will be in a while*****


	10. Without water

*****Hi, annairb7 here! Sorry for this chapter taking a while to write, school's been busy. Anyway, here is Chapter 10!** **Please follow, or review, or whatever. Does anyone love me? :(**

 **Disclaimer: I most** **definitely (NOT) own the Hunger Games*****

I look at Jonathan in fear. Who has died now? Did they die due to natural causes, or because another tribute killed them? Or maybe the now-dead tributes walked into their own 'district'?

'Climb the trees' Jonathan says. 'We can see whether anything happened, like whether thy walked into their own district section.

We both quickly scale the trees near us, and soon we are above all the leaves, and now we can see the arena. Nothing has really changed. The sunset illuminates the golden Cornucopia nicely, the 13 sections around the Cornucopia. The District 2 factory was completely wrecked, all of it on the ground in ruins. Half the trees surrounding us have fallen down. Everything else seemed to be fine.

I look at Jonathan. 'Nothing's happened' I say. But Jonathan isn't looking at the arena. 'There!' he yells, pointing somewhere in the District 7 section. Jonathan is pointing quite far away. I look, and I see it. A river.

'We have to get there now' Jonathan says. 'No' I protest. 'The sun is setting. It's not all that smart to wander around in a forest at night. There might be wolves, or bears, or something.'

Jonathan shakes his head. 'We've run out of water, we need to get there as soon as possible. Anyway, the risk's gone. Neither of us are from District 7. We're safe.' 'You can't be sure.' 'What, you'd rather die of thirst?'

Finally I give in. 'Fine' I grumble, and we climb back down to the ground. We head in the direction of where Jonathan saw the river, but it's dark now. I'm frequently stumbling on fallen trees and random branches. Jonathan is as well, and I think he's regretting his choice of hiking through the forest at night.

My mouth is dry, and I feel really light-headed. I feel dizzy and sick. I can't use the berries to sustain me, we ran out of berries not that long ago and I don't want to pick berries in the night, I won't be able to see what type of berries they are. I might accidently pick a berry that will kill me, or something.

I'm panting quite soon; Jonathan and I are practically stumbling around blind, now. It's pitch-black; clouds are covering up the moon. I hate not being able to see - sight is the sense I rely on the most.

I seriously need to stop now. We can't see, I don't think we're even getting closer to the river. I'm dizzy beyond description; I feel like fainting. Actually, dying. It's terrible, nearly painful, the lack of water.

'Stop' I croak out to Jonathan. We sit down on a log together. 'Who.. takes... first watch?' Jonathan rasps to me. I can't reply, it's so bad. I need water now. I'm going to die.

Something silver glows. It's moonlight, the moon having come out from behind the clouds. Wait, no. The silver thing is floating towards us. Moonlight doesn't float.

I reach out and grab it with my hand. A gift from Kendall, our mentor.

I take off the faintly-shining silver parachute. It's tiny, about the size of my finger. But it's enough. I'm not going to die.

I take the cap off the miniture water bottle, and take a sip of water.

It's so fresh, and cool, and nice. I take another sip of bliss. Half of the water's gone, but that's alright. Tomorrow will hopefully be cloudy, which means we won't get really hot in the sun.

I pass the water bottle to Jonathan, who has his eyes closed. He hasn't noticed that we have a gift.

'Jonathan' I whisper. His eyes open slowly. 'Water' I say.

Jonathan's eyes widen, and he takes a sip. 'I'll take first watch' I say.

Jonathan drains the bottle, then closes his eyes and lies down in the log.

'Thank you Kendall' I say to the night.

We won't die. We'll find the river tomorrow.

We'll survive.

For now.

 *****Thanks for reading! Next chapter or two will take a little while, and then my school production will be finsihed, which means I can update faster!**

 **Rate, review, whatever. It will mean a lot to me if you do.**

 **Please**

 **Please*****


	11. A special annnouncement

*****Hello dear readers! I would like to say 2 things:**

 **1\. Do you seriously think I own the Hunger Games? SUZANNE COLLINS DOES!**

 **2\. Please, rate, review, follow, whatever it is. Please. REVIEW. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?**

 **Enjoy reading! (If you enjoy reading, REVIEW. If you write fanfiction, you will know how nice it is to get a review and follow and whatever. Repay the kindness!)*****

Beth. I dream of her.

Long, blonde, hair.

Bright green eyes.

Screaming, with a million tiny golden tracker-jackers buzzing around her.

 _BOOM._

I wake up. Another is dead. I don't know who. I don't even know who the 2 tributes that died last night were. How many are alive, fighting for their lives in a death game? 10? 15? I haven't got a clue.

The sun is just about to rise. The bright golden rays of sunshine light up the forest beautifully. Well, as beautiful as you can get in the Hunger Games, anyways. The rising sun illuminating the forest beats running around blindly, everything pitch-black. Jonathan and I are just about to set off, searching for the river. Jonathan has just scrambled up a tree, to see where the river was. I'm waiting, sitting on a log, my heart beating. When Jonathan first spotted the water source, we were about, hm, maybe a couple of hours of walking away? But our midnight hike may have led us even further away. In the darkness, we had no idea of what was happening, where we were, and we were lucky not to lose each other.

I'm scared; we got so lost last night, running around like blind mice - we may have even wandered even further away from the river. What if Jonathan couldn't see the river? What if he could see it, but see the source of water ages away? If we went even further away from the river, we may have made a couple hour's trip into a full 24-hour trip. Or even worse; we're completely lost and we can't see it?

I hear the leaves rustling, and I turn around. Jonathan walks over to me. 'I think we can make it!' he says. I sigh deeply in relief. It's alright! We can do this! 'We didn't do anything last night; we didn't get closer, but we didn't get further away, either. It's like we just walked in a massive circle.

'Well let's go, because it looks like it's going to rain in a few hours' I say. The sky is pretty much clear of clouds, which will probably trick most of the remaining tributes into thinking that it won't rain today, but all the District 11 people know how to read the clouds; we need to know at the beginning of the day whether we can work, or we'd all get soaked working in the orchards.

We start walking. And we keep walking. Neither of us talk; we are too intent of reaching our goal: the river. Last night was way too close - we both nearly died of lack of water. I still feel pretty close to dying, - that minute bottle of water didn't do that much to quench both our thirsts - but it's not that bad. I know I can make it to the river.

After about 2 hours, the sun stops shining so bright. Clouds dominate the sky, rapidly changing the clear blue sky to a dark, stormy grey. I'm feeling faint and dizzy again. I can't die. No. Water is close.

But the thought of water isn't enough to sustain my body. My energy is fading quickly. A couple of times I come close to smacking into trees, and Jonathan actually ran head-first into a tree branch.

I fall to my knees, and Jonathan leans against a tree, closing his eyes. _Water. Keep going. So...close._

I crawl forward. I can't do it. Terrible pain, dry throat, racking pain, massive headache, black spots in my eyes, I can barely see.

I feel rocks. Smooth. Small. Slightly wet.

With water.

I grab my mini water bottle. I dump it in the water. Cool, clear water rushes into the bottle. I want to drink it so badly, I need the nice, refreshing water to slip down my bone-dry throat.

I lift my bottle to my mouth. Wait, no. I need to get a stem of a certain plant first, to purify it. I may get sick if I drink it straight away, may even die.

'Jonathan' I whisper. He slowly opens his deep brown eyes. 'Get the plant' I rasp. Jonathan nods sluggishly, and stumbles over the plant we need. It's so lucky that the plant is so nearby, but I don't focus on that. I need the water.

Jonathan yanks the plant, pulls the small blue flower from the stem, then gives the stem to me, and, carefully, using my fingernail, I slice open the stem. I hold the stem over the bottle of river water, and a green drop falls from the plant stem, turning the clear water into a pale green. I shake the bottle around for a minute or 2, then I drink the water, which turned back into a clear liquid.

So nice, and cool, and I drink some more. The throbbing pain in my head fades. Black spots in my eyes vanish. I breathe. We have water.

I give the water to Jonathan, and he drains the bottle. I fill up the tiny water bottle again, while Jonathan gets more of the plant with the miniature blue flower.

After drinking a couple more bottles of water, Jonathan speaks for the first time in hours. 'Leila, we need to find a cave or something' he says. 'It's going to rain in about 10 minutes.'

I agree, and we walk downstream, towards the centre of the arena. 'What do you think we should do for the rest of the day? It's only midday. Find food, sleep...'

I trail off. Jonathan doesn't say anything for a moment. But then an echoing voice rang through the entire arena.

'Hello, tributes' echoed President Snow loudly. 'For the remaining 10 tributes, tonight, there will be a feast. When the sun sets, the feast will begin at the Cornucopia. There will be food, water, some supplies, and the table will be sheltered. Sunset, feast at the Cornucopia.'

'10 tributes? _What?!_ We're in the top 10 already!' I nearly scream, but I remember it's the Hunger Games; not a good idea to give our position away. So I half-whisper it. Jonathan looks thoughtful. 'Should we go?' he asks. 'Do we need to, Jonathan? We have food, and water - we're fine' I answer. 'Shelter, though' Jonathan counters. 'It's going to be pouring tonight' he predicted, looking up at the stormy grey mass of clouds. 'President Snow said there'd be shelter at the Cornucopia. Plus, he said supplies. There might be a tent. Anyway, if there isn't a tent, it doesn't hurt to have extra supplies, does it?' Jonathan continued. 'But-' I argued, but Jonathan's face suddenly contorts into fear. 'Run!' Jonathan shouts urgently. I instinctively whip around, knife in my hand. A double team, a 15-year-old redhead girl holding a bow, who is slightly behind with a 17-year-old bald boy wielding a really really sharp long dagger-looking thing.

I scream as the red-haired girl shoots an arrow right at me, while the bald boy swings his dagger-sword thing at Jonathan

 *****Thanks for reading! Updates will be much quicker after the chapter after the Feast.**

 **Remember - REVIEW. Please!*****


	12. The feast begins

*****Hi! 4 things I'll say now:**

 **1\. Sorry if Leila's POV was bad when she dying of dehydration, I don't know what it's like to nearly die, or nearly die f dehydration**

 **2\. You really think I'm Suzanne Collins? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

 **3\. If you like Harry Potter, read my other story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare**

 **4\. Review. Please. Please. Please. Review. Please. Review.*****

I dart behind a handy nearby tree. I hear the arrow whistle by me, and I can feel it, the arrow zooming past my shoulder. That was definitely a close call.

Jonathan ducks, the spear-sword narrowly missing his head. Jonathan whips out his knife, but I know that it could never block the 17-year-old bald boy's sword-spear. There's 2 options here: run or fight. I pick the latter

Jonathan is busy dodging the boy's spear-sword, while I take aim at the 15-year-old redhead girl. It takes a moment for me to aim, but before I can throw, the red-haired girl dives out of the way. In an instant her bow is aiming at my face, and I duck behind the tree again. _She's too quick,_ I think. _She knows I'm trying to chuck a knife at her. Plus, Jonathan can't hold of the boy much longer._

I run, crashing through the trees, stumbling over fallen branches and bushes. 'Run!' I scream to Jonathan. Immediately Jonathan scrambles up, and charges after me, away from the double-team. We both know they can beat us.

I feel wind rushing past my ear. They're on our tail. The girl must have shot an arrow at me, but missed. My heart is pounding against my chest. I'm running like mad, Jonathan beside me. I hear the bald boy and the red-haired girl behind us, running. We're slightly faster than them, but I wouldn't count on that. The redhead girl can shoot arrows, and the boy has that long sword-spear thing.

All 4 of us are running like the wind, racing around the forest. Jumping over logs, darting in and out from behind trees, sharply turning corners. Jonathan and I are running for our lives, while the double-team behind us chase after us. We can't run forever, though. We need to fight. Or do we?

'Jonathan!' I yell. Monkey-like, I scramble up the nearest tree, a willow tree. Swinging on the branches, an arm there, my leg there, panting, and I reach the top. Jonathan scales the tree next to me, an oak tree. I look down at the 15-year-old girl and the 17-year-old boy. The red-haired girl's face is scowling, making no effort to try and climb the tree - evidently, she cannot climb trees. I hold back a snort. Climbing trees, remembering all the plants and what they do, and pretty much knowing about nature has become as easy as breathing for me. I can't imagine not being able to do something as simple as climbing a tree.

I look down at the bald boy. He's slowly climbing the tree. I could get him with my knife, but it's hard throwing downwards - I'll probably miss. I only have 7 knives, and Jonathan has 1 knife. I definitely don't want to waste my knives - they're my only chance of defence.

I'm high up in the dark grey sky, as well as Jonathan. We're just below the treetops. The boy has only climbed up about a quarter way up of the tree. But the girl takes out her bow, and aims it, once again, at me. I grab onto the branch that is nearest to Jonathan's tree, and I swing, cleanly climbing down onto Jonathan's tree. The arrow misses me by quite a bit. The bald boy looks up, sees me in the other tree, then begins to slowly climb down again. Scowling once more, the girl doesn't take aim with her bow. She doesn't want to waste her arrows, probably.

'We need to get shelter, near the Cornucopia' Jonathan says to me in an undertone. 'Weren't we going to look for cave near the river, or something?' I ask. 'Yeah, but can you see the river?' Jonathan counters. I scan the area. Trees, thin, wide, tall, short, and all sorts surround us. No sign of the river Jonathan and I worked so hard to find. 'Jump from tree to tree' I whisper, so that the boy can't hear me. He's halfway up the tree, his head shiny with sweat. Seriously, it isn't _that_ hard to climb a tree, is it?

'Follow me' I continue, frequently glancing at the 17-year-old boy. He draws closer. 'If you spot a thick cluster of bushes, tell me, and we'll stay there when it rains. Then we can set of for the Cornucopia. We'll travel towards the middle of the arena so we can get to the feast without walking for ages' I mutter to Jonathan. The bald boy has nearly got to us. 'Sounds like a plan' agrees Jonathan.

I get as close as I can to the nearest tree. I bend my legs, and I spring, grabbing onto the branch of the other tree. Jonathan follows suit. We keep doing this. I feel like I'm back in District 11, collecting fruit and harvesting crops. It's so natural for me to jump from one tree to the next, I can't imagine not being able to.

The red-haired 15-year-old girl shouts out to the 17-year-old bald boy, who has just reached the top of the oak tree. The boy replies something, and he gets down. Then they turn their backs on us, and run away.

For what seems like 3 hours, but was probably more like 10 minutes, Jonathan and I continue to travel this way: leaping from tree to tree. Jonathan gives a exclamation, and I turn around, frightened. But he's pointing at something. I look, and there's a cluster of large bushes. Look's like we're staying here for a few hours, until we can go to the feast.

Both of us climb down, and sit underneath the bushes. It doesn't seem ideal, but it works: the leaves cover us fine. It starts to spit, and in a minute it starts pouring down with rain.

We both drink some water, but then we run out. We look around the area for the plant with small blue flowers from our cluster of bushes, but there seems to be none of the plant nearby. What we could have done is hold the mini water bottle in the rain, so we can drink it, but the Capitol often doesn't make it that easy. Normally the rain is infected with germs that make you horribly sick, or the rain is poisonous to drink, and stuff like that. We could have used the blue flower stem to purify it, but none of it's around.

It stops raining at about 2:30pm. The sun comes out again, which makes our thirst slightly harder to bear. We keep running out of water so quickly, but at least we know at sunset we can get water: at the feast.

Jonathan and I talk about how we can get the water and get out without dying. 'We'll need to hang back, because the Careers will charge in as soon as the feast starts' says Jonathan. 'But' I argued. 'There won't be anything left if we go in after everyone's been through.' Jonathan thinks for a moment. 'Use your knives' he says. 'Pick off as many people as you can without missing. We'll go in after you've hit as many people as you can get, get the canteen of water, then run. It's not a great plan, and it's not detailed, but we'll have to come up with the details as we go along, as we don't know who's going. We don't even know who's alive!'

We debate over possible plans, until the sun starts to sink down. We get ready, and start walking towards the centre. I grip one of my knives tightly, my knuckles white. Jonathan and I have a horrible plan; it's terrible and vague. But we need the water. Going back to the stream will take too long; I doubt Jonathan and I can survive near-death of dehydration again. The only option for water is going to the feast.

The pair of us reach the beginning of the forest. The golden Cornucopia is glinting in the sunset. The feast will start any moment. 8 or less opponents are hiding around the Cornucopia somewhere.

'The feast has begun' echoes a voice, the words ringing in the arena. A table rises from the ground, holding food, water, and other supplies.

And the tributes charge forward.

 *****Next chapter or two will be slower to update than I normally do, for two reasons:**

 **1\. I'm focusing more on my Harry Potter fanfic, Harry Potter Truth or Dare (please go read it if you like Harry Potter!)**

 **2\. School is getting even busier**

 **After a few more chapters, everything should be quicker.**

 **So thanks for reading!*****


	13. The feast

*****Hi! 4 things I'll say now:**

 **1\. Sorry if Leila's POV was bad when she dying of dehydration, I don't know what it's like to nearly die, or nearly die f dehydration**

 **2\. You really think I'm Suzanne Collins? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

 **3\. If you like Harry Potter, read my other story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare**

 **4\. I would normally write something like 'Review please!' here but I can't even be bothered to ask for reviews*****

I hold the knife, my arm poised to throw in a moment's notice. Jonathan and I watch tributes charge forward, towards the long, metal table stretching out in front of the Cornucopia, food, water, and piles of resources strewn across the table.

The first to sprint to the table is the Careers. I can tell they are the Careers is because they're big, strong, have tons of stuff already, and are in a massive pack. 2 boys and 3 girls make up the Career pack. I recognise 3 of the 5 - I remember the large, hulking girl with a blood stained sword from District 2 from the interview, she was the one I marked down as one of the most dangerous tributes. The other 2 that I recognise are none other than the bald boy and the redhead girl that tried to kill us a couple hours previously.

The bloodthirsty girl from District 2 and the boy and girl I don't know sit down on small metal chairs. They begin to gobble down all the food, from the roast chicken to some sort of fancy Capitol soup. Meanwhile, the 17-year-old boy and the 15-year-old girl race down to the other end of the table, the end closest to Jonathan and I, and the red-haired girl grabs a large apple-green backpack with a big black 1 on it first. After she takes the green backpack, the boy takes a dark purple bag with 2 on it and a light periwinkle bag with a 4. _That must be a backpack for District 1_ , I think, _which means the redhead and the bald boy are from District 1. The boy must have taken the bag with 2 and 4 on it for the tributes who are currently eating. That must mean there's a backpack with 11 on it, probably with water inside, because that's what the Gamemakers have done previously!_

I look around the backpack pile. I see a neon-orange backpack with the number 5 (which would be for Quincy, seeing how the District 5 girl died in the bloodbath), a large white bag with a 7 on it (for the boy from District 7, since Beth died and she was from District 7), and a long, oddly shaped mud-brown package with a 10 on it (for the fast boy from 10, because in the bloodbath the District 10 girl died). And there. An average-sized lemon-yellow bag labelled 11 in black is sitting _right there._ I'm suddenly 100 times more tense. If Jonathan and I can grab the backpack without dying, then run away, we'll have water! But neither of us can run in and take the backpack now, because the District 1 tributes are standing guard, and also, if someone attacks, the District 2 girl and the other 2 Careers will stand up and start to fight. So how can we get the yellow bag?

The bright haired girl armed with a bow runs back to the 3 tributes who are stuffing their faces, and stands guard over them, an arrow already sitting in the string bit of the bow, so she can shoot in a heartbeat. The boy with no hair is already guarding the eating tributes, wielding a spear/sword thing. Then suddenly he takes off, towards us.

I'm terrified. Has he seen Jonathan and I, hiding behind the thick trunk of an tree? But the bald boy doesn't look at us, crouching behind the tree. He's running for the bags, but the redhead girl already got the District 1 bag. What's he doing?

I figure it out in an instant. He's going to steal all the other bags, so the rest of us lose our best chance of survival.

It's stupid, it will give away our position and potentially kill both Jonathan and I. But I have to.

The knife flashes as it zooms straight at the boy. I get him right in the middle of the back. He drops the orange bag with a 5, the big white backpack with a 7, the brown package with a 10, and the yellow bag with an 11. He collapses on all the bags that were lying on the rocky ground, blood staining the white backpack. The red-haired girl with a bow screams.

The girl from District 2 stands up, holding her sword with her deep purple backpack on her back. The District 4 tributes stand up as well, the girl with a trident and the boy holding the light blue bag. They all stare at the twitching and screaming blood stained boy.

In all the commotion of the injured District 1 boy, someone sprints right past us, fast as a cheetah, practically. The person races past, snatches the brown package, and runs away. It's the speedy District 10 boy, I remember him from the interview with Caesar Flickerman.

In the moment of shock, I lose the chance to chuck my knife at him. I've got 5 knives in my sheath, and I'm holding 1 knife, ready to throw it. Jonathan is holding his knife that I gave him, though he can't throw knives.

The Careers barely notice the District 10 boy run past, for the boy with my knife in his back stops screaming. And moving. _BOOM_. He's dead.

The District 1 girl, the District 2 girl, and the District 4 boy and girl can only stand there, shocked that the District 1 boy died.

I see smoke rising, from the District 4 lake. Some idiot, most likely the District 7 boy, has lit a fire. And at dusk! The firelight will give his position away when the Careers come. They're dead, the Careers are going to go after them.

The 4 Careers turn and look at the smoke. All 4 of them stuff as much containers of food, canteens of water, and other miscellaneous bits of equipment in their backpacks, then begin jogging off towards the lake. Here's my chance to get them.

'Jonathan' I whisper. He turns to face me. 'Grab the knives out of the bodies, and grab the backpack!' Jonathan nods, shaking his dark hair into his face. He brushes the hair out of his eyes, then runs over to the dead bald boy. Closing his eyes and grimacing, Jonathan takes it out of his body. He also steals all the stuff that the District 4 boy had.

I take aim with my knife, and I throw at the person at the back of the Career pack, which is the District 4 girl. With a shriek of pain, she collapses, her long dirty blonde hair covering her face. The District 4 boy hangs back and stays by the dying girl's side, while the other 2 girls keep on walking. I suddenly panic. I can't kill him, I don't know why. What's going on with me? But I can't kill him, for some reason.

Jonathan calls out to me, not realising that one of the Careers was so close. Jonathan has the yellow backpack, and the bald boy's items. The District 4 boy looks up, and sees me. He now has the periwinkle backpack, and the trident. He bares his teeth, and charges at us.

'Run!' I scream at Jonathan. I take off to the closest section, the District 10 section, I think, judging by the grassy farmland. Jonathan races after me, the District 4 guy chasing after both. _BOOM. BOOM_. Two are dead!

The 3 of us run like mad through the grass. Jonathan overtakes me, he's faster than me. I take a massive risk.

I turn around, and throw the knife with a millisecond's aim.

The knife gets the trident. Trident-boy deflected it. He's advancing on me, and I can barely think straight.

I whip out another knife, and I get Trident-boy right in the stomach.

His blood slips down the blades of grass, red on green.

 _BOOM._

I'm a murderer, I've murdered multiple tributes already!

I sob, collapsing to my knees. I put my face in my hands. I want to live, but I can't live with the knowledge that I've ended more than one person's life.

'Come on, Leila. In here.' Jonathan tries his best to calm me down, guiding me somewhere. I don't know. My face is in my hands.

Murderer. I'm a murderer.

 *****Next chapter or two will be slow to update because:**

 **1\. I'm focusing more on my Harry Potter fanfic, Harry Potter Truth or Dare (please go read it if you like Harry Potter!)**

 **2\. School is getting even busier**

 **After 1 or 2 more chapters, everything should be really quick, and then I can finish this and go work on my Harry Potter Truth or Dare fanfic**

 **So thanks for reading!*****


	14. Ending 1 (no victor)

*****Hi! 4 things I'll say now:**

 **1\. This was the ending one of my best friends asked me to write**

 **2\. You really think I'm Suzanne Collins? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

 **3\. If you like Harry Potter, read my other story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare. The Harry Potter story I'm writing is WAY better than this story, I'm not really focusing on this story that much**

 **4\. I would normally write something like 'Review please!' here but I can't even be bothered to ask for reviews, because I know I'm not gonna get any*****

I couldn't sleep.

I offered to take first watch overnight, and Jonathan agreed. He lay down and fell asleep in the grassy farmland that imitated District 10 almost instantly. I stared out over the grass, feeling extremely homesick, worried, and anxious. I wished that I could be back at home in District 11, with my brother and father. But I was stuck in the Hunger Games, with 4 other tributes. None of us could leave until there was only 1 left standing. And it had to be me.

I glanced over at Jonathan, twitching slightly in his sleep. I could kill him now. He wouldn't feel anything, would he? But I couldn't. Jonathan was my district partner, and we've been together ever since we got throw into this horrid arena. I felt slightly ashamed that I even thought, even considered killing Jonathan. I can't kill him, not even in his sleep.

I sighed. Being in the Hunger Games felt like this was real life, and that being in District 11 with my father and my brother and Olivia was a dream. A fantasy. This was reality.

 _No,_ I thought. _This place is messing with my mind. Everything was real. This is the dream._ I think hard. How long have I been in the arena? Maybe that will help me stay sane. First day: I met Beth and Quincy left. Second day: All the trees collapsed and Beth was killed by the tracker jackers. Third day: I can't even remember, was that when we ran out of water?

The sun was just starting to rise, I could see a crack of light behind a large grassy hill. _BOOM. BOOM._ I start. I looked behind me, and I saw Jonathan lying on the ground, far behind me. I hadn't noticed that I'd been walking around.

I run hard out towards him. Jonathan was still sleeping, wasn't he? I kneel down beside him. His chest was bloody, and he wasn't moving. Or breathing.

I screamed, a half-terrified and half-angry scream. I whip out my knives, and I see a figure, running. The tribute wasn't that far away, but could I get him? I've never thrown that far before. I threw the knife, as far as I could, and it struck the tribute. The tribute crumpled. _BOOM._

I collapse to my knees. Seeing Jonathan dead, and killing that unidentified tribute drained me so badly, worse than anything. I wanted to close my eyes and keep them closed forever, but I realised - there were 3 cannons. There were 5 tributes. It's the final battle.

I stood up suddenly. A hovercraft, not too far from me, had come. It picks up one of the dead tributes. It was the monstrous girl from 2. That means I killed either Quincy or the tall boy from 8, and I'll be facing either Quincy or the tall boy from 8.

Holding my knives, I slowly walked towards where the hovercraft had been, which was near the Cornucopia. After about 20 minutes traveling, the ground changes to rocky terrain, and the reflection of the sun off the giant golden Cornucopia. An idea sprang into my mind. I climbed the Cornucopia, clinging to the edges that jutted. In a minute, I was standing at the top, looking around at the arena properly. I'm a good climber; my days working in the orchards back home paid off. 13 sections equals 13 districts. Factories, hills and fields, trees and building.

A faint whistle reaches my ears, and understanding at the last second, I flatten myself, lying flat on the top of the Cornucopia. A spear zooms past my head. It clicks. It's either the athletic boy from District 8, or Quincy. But the District 8 boy uses a dagger, if I'm correct. And Quincy took a spear from Beth, Jonathan and I the night he left.

Shivers go down my spine. Live or die. This is it. The final battle, between me and my former ally. The final hurdle.

Another whistle. I roll, the edges of the Cornucopia diving into my back. It's a much closer miss this time, if I don't take control of this battle I'll be hit before I even get to fight back. And if I'm to live, I need to fight back.

My eyes scan the arena quickly, and I lock eyes with Quincy. He stands behind a skyscraper not that far from me, holding only one more spear. The arena hasn't done Quincy any favours; his face bore scars and shallow cuts, his frame skinny and thin. I realise that since Quincy's only got one more spear, which means he can't go long range.

Flinging my knife at him, Quincy deflects it with his spear. He seems to have anticipated that I can go long-range and he can't. Then I realise how badly I wanted his to end, how badly I wanted to go home. Does Quincy feel the same? Homesick as I am, scared and terrified as I am, panicky and anxious as I am?

It needs to end. So I charge.

I take a running leap, and I fly off the Cornucopia, and charge, swinging my knives. Quincy charges with his spear. I whirl and try to stab his stomach, but he lifts his spear to block it. Before I can slash again, he thrusts his spear at my chest. I dodge and stab, but my attempt was fruitless; Quincy had vanished. But then he reappeared behind me and stuck his spear in my back.

A loose scream gurgles from my throat. I collapse. Body on fire, painful all over, I wanted it to end. I wanted to close my eyes, but if I did, I knew that I would never open them again.

Quincy's face appeared right over mine. Through my hazy vision, I think I saw him smiling slightly, probably because he thought that he was going to be named victor for he 70th Hunger Games.

 _Traitor._

With the last of my strength, I loosely gripped my knife, and thrust upwards. Quincy howled, but the last thing I heard was the sound of my dying heartbeat.

My little sister. Leila. Dead. She's gone.

I felt like yelling and screaming. It was unfair. No victor for the 70th Hunger Games. The Capitol should have saved Leila, she should have been victor, should have come back famous and rich. And most importantly, come back home alive. I couldn't believe she was gone.

Shrieks and shouts reached my ears, but I was oblivious to it. Until I heard the bangs of guns, and terrible crys of pain. I realised what was happening. An uprising of District 11. These people were right. This was wrong.

My little sister Leila Hummingbird should be here, happy and alive.

 *****Yay! This story is nearly done!** **I can finish this and go work on my Harry Potter Truth or Dare fanfic!**

 **The ending is coming!**

 **Thanks for reading!*****


	15. Ending 2 (Leila wins)

*****Hi! 4 things I'll say now:**

 **1\. This was the ending a friend asked me to write**

 **2\. You really think I'm Suzanne Collins? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

 **3\. If you like Harry Potter, read my other story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare. The Harry Potter story I'm writing is WAY better than this story, I'm not really focusing on this story that much**

 **4\. I would normally write something like 'Review please!' here but I can't even be bothered to ask for reviews, because I know I'm not gonna get any*****

 _I can survive. I can win. I can survive. I can win. I can survive._

The endless chant repeated itself in my head, from all the spare moments I had, from collecting food to in my sleep. My will to survive was like an undying flame in my chest, the flame unable to be penetrated by anything. I wanted to win the Hunger Games so I could return home, to see my father and brother and Olivia. I needed to be crowned victor.

It was a dark night. Strips of moonlight rippled across the vast District 10 field. I glanced at Jonathan. 'You want to go to sleep? I'll keep watch' he said. A wave of tiredness overcame me. 'Okay, thanks, Jonathan' I said. I lay down in the soft, sweet-smelling grass...

 _BOOM_. I sat up, awoken by the cannon. It's still night, though the sky wasn't as dark and a crack on orange light burst from behind a hill. It was dawn, which made me wonder what day it was. First day, I met Beth and Quincy left. Second day, all the trees collapsed and Beth died by the tracker jackers. Third day, Jonathan and I nearly died of thirst, I think? I didn't have a clue.

I momentarily forgot why I was awoken so suddenly, when I remembered that the cannon had fired. Another tribute down. Four tributes remaining. 3 more tributes to take down. But who were the 3 remaining? Who was the tribute who died now?

I glanced over to Jonathan. He seems just as alarmed as me. 'Who do you think it was that died?' I don't know why I'm whispering, but I'm scared, I'll admit. I'm so close to my prize of returning to home, but there's only 4 more tributes in this life-endangering horrific arena. One of the 4 tributes is me. And one other tribute is standing right next to me.

'I don't know, Leila. I don't know' Jonathan replies, biting his lip. We stand in silence, looking at the sun rising from behind a grassy green hill. 4 tributes. 2 still teamed. It's too risky. So I voice up my thoughts to Jonathan.

'Jonathan' I began. He turns to face me. 'What?' 'We should end the alliance. There's not many tributes left, only four. I think it's time we walked alone.'

Jonathan looked at me for a while. 'Okay' he replied finally. 'But we'll need to split the supplies.'

In silence, we halved everything we had. In the end, I got 3 knives, a match, some berries and edible plants that would last me for 1 and a half days for one person, and a pen. I was fairly happy with the food and weapons, but what I would do with a pen and a match, I didn't know. Jonathan and I farewelled, then we parted, Jonathan heading towards the edge of the arena, I towards the Cornucopia. Where the Hunger Games began.

It takes what felt like 8 hours to reach the Cornucopia, although it was probably about 2. I found some more food along the way to the centre, and I hadn't run into any tributes, which was great for me. _BOOM_. Alarmed, I look around me, scanning the area around me to check that another tribute wasn't near me. All I could see around me was the golden Cornucopia, and the 13 sections, each section representing a district. No sign of any of the other tributes. _How many tributes are left?_ I wondered. There was 5, then someone died. Jonathan and I cancelled the alliance, and then someone died now. 3 left standing. One of them is me. Who is are the other two? The tall athletic boy from 8, the bloodthirsty District 2 girl, Quincy, or Jonathan?

A thundering roar cuts through the silence. The roar sounds very far away, and it sounds as though the roar came from the District 4 section, which was mostly a large lake. Another roar echoes throughout the arena, this time coming from the District 6 section. The second roar was really loud, which made me certain that the beast making the noise was near me. My heart pounds in my chest, my knife gripped so tightly in my hand that my knuckles were white. Any second the monster should burst out from the District 4 or 6 sections, because the beast making the such a racket would probably be able to move fast. Wait a minute. From what I can recall from watching the Hunger Games previous years, the Capitol uses monsters to drive all the remaining tributes towards the centre when only a couple tributes are left standing. Which means the anonymous two tributes should be here now.

The long blade of the sword that belongs to the killing-machine District 2 girl is cold against my neck. Her hulking mass towers over me, a massive shadow cruelly laughing as she was about to finish me. But I hadn't counted on the monster.

A orange thing zooms past me, like a beam of sunlight, its immensely long teeth sinking into the girl's arm. She screams in pain, and collapses next to me, clutching her arm, a long fang sticking out of her right arm. Her sword clattered noisily to the ground as she dropped it, howling in pain.

The orange beast turned to face me. It was a lion, except that its mane was gone, its fangs long and sickly yellow-green. It slashed at me, but I dived out of the way in time. The monster slammed into the Cornucopia, giving me a moment to think.

My knives were long-range - I would never be able to stab the monster with such a short blade. I needed something long and sharp. Then my eyes found the girl from 2. She was curled up in a ball, her face red and sweaty and contorted in immense pain. Her long sword was lying next to her.

I leapt out of the way as the lion-mutt pounced unsuccessfully at me. Lying on the ground, I picked up the girl's sword and jabbed it sharply at the lion. The sword sank into the monster's orange body. It exploded into dust as I got up.

I took a moment to breathe, then went to check on the District 2 girl. In the space of about 2 minutes while I was battling the lion-mutt, her face had changed from bright red to a horrible green. Blood spilled from her wound on her right arm. Her lips sounded out a word or two to say something. I don't know what she said but I think I know what she wants me to do. Closing my eyes, I drew my one of my 3 knives, and I ended her pain.

Horror overtakes me, as a cannon booms across the arena. I close my eyes again and I lie against the cold metal of the Cornucopia. I am one of 2 tributes left in the Games. I have just killed the third tribute.

Something crosses my mind. My eyes snap open, and I stand up, feeling shaky. I heard 2 roars, not one; the other tribute should be here any second.

A random memory comes to mind. My father, and brother saying goodbye. One of them said something like 'Use your skills that you got from working in the orchards'. What have I learnt from my years of working at the orchard? How to find food, how to climb - yes! How to climb! In minutes I am standing on the top of the Cornucopia, looking around the enormous arena. Where was the last tribute?

I got the answer almost immediatly. Quincy, holding his spear, the one I retrieved from the body of the District 3 girl, was standing under the Cornucopia. He seemed to be thinking about something, perhaps how to kill me with me standing quite far above him.

I took aim with my knife, but Quincy spoke. 'Leila, I wouldn't try and hit me with your knife, because I'll dodge it and you'll run out of knives. Come down and fight me, Leila.' Quincy had a point. I only had 3 knives. Throwing knives worked best when your target was unaware of you throwing a knife at them, like if they were running away. Quincy was fully aware that I could throw knives, and he definitly wasn't running.

But charging down at him wasn't going to work. Quincy had an advantage with a longer weapon. My advantage was height. 'Nah' I replied, fighting to keep my voice calm like his. 'I'll just stay up here'. Stubbornly, I sat cross-legged on top of the Corncopia. I stayed like that for around 10 minutes, with Quincy either glaring at me or pulling an 'I'm thinking' face.

Apparently, Capitol residents were getting bored, because suddenly a giant wave, tall as skyscrapers, crashed down on Quincy and I. Suddenly everything was muffled underwater. I swam for the top, even though I didn't really know how to swim properly. I gasped for air when I reached the top, and I saw Quincy do the same near me. I raised my knife, but I struggled to stay afloat. Quincy seemed to be having no trouble in swimming at me, lifting his spear to point at my chest. My legs stopped kicking and then everything was water and bubbles and Quincy tried to spear me but the water made his spear drift through the water. I snatched it, and with barely any air left, I chucked it as hard as I could behind me, before I swam to the top. Quincy grabbed hold of my foot as soon as I breathed in a breath of air. He was pulling me down, I knew his plan; Quincy was going to drown me. I was running out of air fast, if only I had something longer to stab him - Yes! I reached for the sword of the District 2 girl, which I hung on my belt, and I thrust it as far forward as I could. I got Quincy in the face with my recently attained sword, but I didn't care, I had to swim to the top for air, black spots were dancing in my eyes.

And I could breathe again. Water was draining, as if there was a massive plug hole. _BOOM_. Quincy's cannon. I had lived through this nightmare.

I had won the Hunger Games

 *****Yay! This story is nearly done!** **I can finish this and go work on my Harry Potter Truth or Dare fanfic!**

 **The ending is coming!**

 **Thanks for reading!*****


	16. Ending 3 (Jonathan wins!)

*****Hi! 4 things I'll say now:**

 **1\. This was the ending a friend asked me to write**

 **2\. You really think I'm Suzanne Collins? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

 **3\. If you like Harry Potter, read my other story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare. The Harry Potter story I'm writing is WAY better than this story, I'm not really focusing on this story that much**

 **4\. I would normally write something like 'Review please!' here but I can't even be bothered to ask for reviews, because I know I'm not gonna get any*****

One minute the sky was clear and kind-of sunny. The next minute the sky was raging and storming.

Distant rumbles of the thunder echoed across the vast green field of wet and slippery grass. Large raindrops fell from the sky rapidly, almost like a running tap. If Jonathan and I hadn't found and hid in a small, sheltered animal pen, we would've died from the cold winds and heavy rain.

I wasn't all so confident, with 5 tributes left in the arena. I bet that deadly girl from District 2 was happy, she was the best fighter left in the arena. She was trained for this sort of thing, being in the Career district. She was born for this.

The tall boy from District 8 wasn't such a good fighter, but he was fast and athletic, which is something over the other tributes. Quincy could use a spear, plus he was super-smart - he was the type of tribute to stalk another, then ambush and kill them. Jonathan, who was sleeping next to me, was a good climber, and could find food in the wilderness without problem. And what could I do?

 _You can do everything Jonathan can do, and you can throw knives!_ whispered a small voice in my head. I still had doubts, like the fact that I only had 5 knives left, plus the one that Jonathan has, but that was Jonathan's. But I think this is something else. There was something nagging at me, as though I'd forgotten something important, and was on the verge of remembering it.

Instinctively, I walked out of the pen and out into the open. Cold fresh air cleared my mind, rain rinsing my face. I looked around the green field, tiny strips of moonlight dancing across the sweet-smelling grass.

And then something bright and blue appeared just in front of me. I shrieked and stumbled back, holding up my knife to protect me. I looked at the blue thing. It was a hologram of - President Snow?

Jonathan burst out, holding his knife I gave to him. 'Wait!' I said. 'I think it's a hologram sent by the Capitol.' Jonathan didn't look all that reassured, but lowered his kife anyway.

'Hello, Leila Hummingbird and Jonathan Brownley' Hologram Snow said. 'I would like to congratulate you on making it to the top 5 of the 70th Hunger Games!' Jonathan and I glanced at each other, each as equally mystified. The hologram probably didn't want to just say congratulations, there was most likely something else that President Snow wanted to say.

'Now, as you so cleverly figured out, each section represents a different district' complemented Hologram Snow. But President Snow usually never complimented someone, especially a petty little tribute in their Games. 'It is unsafe for a tribute to walk into their own district's sec-' 'LEILA!'

Jonathan's yell reached my ears just as I turned. A ginormous grey beast knocked into me, pushing me to the ground. Another extremely heavy grey monster pounded on me, hitting my arm and causing me to scream, blood leaking from my left arm. Another beast, another blow, to my stomach, my face, my legs, my chest. I cried and screamed in pain, I could barely breathe. Why wasn't I dead, why wasn't my body lying as lifeless and unmoving as a rag doll, with my red blood staining the grass? Something pounded on my nose, and dark spots were dancing in my eyes, and my nose was bleeding, blood streaming over my painful and raw face, and I couldn't bear it any longer as another heavy blow hit my chest. With another loose scream, the world went black and fuzzy.

A pack of enormous elephant mutts.

I realised at the last second that the hologram was a trap, a distraction. I dived out of the way, and rolled on the soft grass. 'LEILA!' My cry was too late - the massive grey beasts had began to squash Leila. Screams and crys of immense and terrible pain left her mouth, as the herd of about 10 elephant mutts squashed her to death, her dark red blood pooling out onto the grass. I ran, ran as fast as I could to the nearest grassy green hill. The elephant mutts would find me, I knew, but I had to try and hide. As Leila's horrible screams abruptly stopped, and a loud rumbling noise thundered further and further away, I ran back to Leila. Her bloody and still body lay unmoving upon the grass. I kneeled down next to her, sadness welling up inside me. My district partner, and ally, was dead.

But as the cannon sounded, I realised that Leila was just another tribute; just another tribute in the Hunger Games. She wasn't my friend, I didn't know her before the reaping. Leila could have been planning to kill me, for all I know.

Suddenly the sadness for Leila's death turned to determination for becoming victor. I grabbed Leila's knives and backpack, then turned away, walking from her body, without looking back at Leila, without a second thought of Leila Hummingbird

[Jonathan becomes victor!]

 *****Yay! This story is nearly done! I can finish this and go work on my Harry Potter Truth or Dare fanfic!**

 **The ending is coming!**

 **Thanks for reading!*****


	17. Ending 4 (Quincy wins!)

*****Hi! 4 things I'll say now:**

 **1\. This was the ending one of my best friends asked me to write**

 **2\. You really think I'm Suzanne Collins? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

 **3\. If you like Harry Potter, read my other story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare. The Harry Potter story I'm writing is WAY better than this story, I'm not really focusing on this story that much**

 **4\. I would normally write something like 'Review please!' here but I can't even be bothered to ask for reviews, because I know I'm not gonna get any*****

My teeth chattered as I lay shivering in the District 10 pen next to my sleeping ally Jonathan.

The bleak sun is rising, I think, I can't tell. I don't even know what _day_ it is in the arena, due to the heavy snow. It's been snowing for a while, and it is unbelievably _freezing_ , my entire body is stiff and numb-feeling. I don't know what the Capitol is playing at, normally they drive all the tributes together so they can enjoy a nice bloody deathmatch

This time seems to be different. Instead of coming up a pack of wolves, or an angry swarm of tracker jackers to force the tributes to the Cornucopia, the Capitol decided to make the arena like a massive freezer. The cold winds were whipping my hair into my face while large chunks of was practically ice raining from the sky.

The pen did about nothing to shelter me and Jonathan from the weather. The wind blew around the pen, making everything about 10 times worse than it was already. Within 2 minutes of the start of the bad weather, we were already huddled for warmth and shivering uncontrollably.

Suddenly, my insides became jelly, and I curled up in the damp snow, shaking really badly. I try to sit up, but when I start to sit up, my body becomes liquid again and I curl into a ball again on the ground. I begin to rapidly sneeze and cough. What's going on? Have I caught a disease? If I have, was this a disease planted by the Capitol, or was it a normal cold or sickness? I'm really worried now, I can't stop sneezing and coughing and I can't sit up, let alone stand up. What happens if another tribute, the killer girl from District 2 or the athletic boy from 8 or Quincy charges in the pen and takes out a weapon? I won't be able to hold my knife properly, which means I will have no defence if someone picks this moment to attack.

Terrible, terrible pain shoots through my body, and I can't breathe or think or move, what's going on, what am I doing, am I dying, is this the end of the Hunger Games for me, the end of my life?

And then it stops, or half stops, at least. I gasp, half frozen tears running down my face. It's pain like nothing else in the world, like a cold blade of ice pierced my body. The really bad pain has stopped, but I'm still sneezing and coughing like before, but it's 100 times worse. I roll over, coughing and crying and trying to scream but with a faint croak escaping my mouth instead

My foot connects with something else. I think it's Jonathan that I kicked, but I can't be sure, I'm not focusing on that, it's mostly the pain that I'm focusing on.

'Leila, what's wrong?' Jonathan is awake now, probably because I kicked him. I'm still rolling around like crazy, my body is out of my control. I'm still floppy and weak, but at the same time I'm spinning around in the frozen snow, my body forced to jerk around in pain. I hear Jonathan say something, but it's distant and quiet. Suddenly the horrible pain comes back, and a loose shriek emerges from my mouth as I roll around, the pain's back, I'm dying, please make it stop -

And as sudden as it came, it left. I'm left weak and I'm violently sneezing and coughing in a ball on the snow. Jonathan is still hovering above me, uncertain of what to do. I can barely say a word but I manage a faintly said request. 'Please...end it...knife...Jonathan' I choke out. He looks down at me in shock and horror. 'You want me...to murder you? Leila, I can't, I just can't. Come on, you can pull through this-' 'No!' I croak. 'Just...do it...please...'

Jonathan inhales shakily, before reaching to his belt, where his knife was. Jonathan raises the knife, closing his eyes. I know he doesn't want to do this, to commit the crime of murder.

The sharpest pain that I've had so far hits me. I scream and scream and scream, and then it's black.

Leila's writhing body is thrashing around like a fish out of water. A terrible scream of pain gurgles from her mouth, her eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking out of her eyes. I see why she wants this to end. I can barely life up my arm, but I do, and I close my eyes as I swing the knife down.

The knife definitely hits her body, I don't know where, I don't want to know. I know that Leila's dead, gone, and that I was responsible, because her wracking sobs stop nearly immediately. I yank the blade out of her body, and I open my eyes reluctantly. Red stains the clear white snow beneath her body. A distant cannons signals her death. I sit down, ignoring the cold, closing my eyes. I don't even know what happened to Leila. I think she got sick because of the coldness. _Killed by snow_ , my brain thinks in a weak attempt to lighten things up. But it isn't funny. And anyway, if the cold and snow was responsible for her death, it was nothing compared to me

She's dead because of me. Dead because of me, Jonathan Brownley

[Quincy wins!]

 *****Yay! This story is nearly done! I can finish this and go work on my Harry Potter Truth or Dare fanfic!**

 **The ending is coming!**

 **Thanks for reading!*****


	18. Ending 5 (Leila wins!)

*****Hi! 4 things I'll say now:**

 **1\. This was the ending I wanted to write**

 **2\. You really think I'm Suzanne Collins? I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

 **3\. If you like Harry Potter, read my other story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare. The Harry Potter story I'm writing is WAY better than this story, I'm not really focusing on this story that much**

 **4\. I would normally write something like 'Review please!' here but I can't even be bothered to ask for reviews, because I know I'm not gonna get any*****

Dawn.

The bright sun was rising up behind a grassy green District 10 hill. I sit, watching the sky slowly become lighter and lighter, while my ally and district partner, Jonathan, snored quietly inside the pen. I think about how it's only something like the 6th day, and how 19 tributes are already dead. There's only five left now. One of them is me. And another is sleeping peacefully behind me.

I feel slightly ashamed at the thought that popped inside my head. I can't just kill Jonathan. But the tension and anxiety is getting to me. Five left. How can I still be teamed?

I bite my lip. If I am to kill Jonathan, it will have to be soon, before he wakes up. What should I do? Leave him unharmed? Slit his throat with my knife? Stab him?

My head is pounding. I don't know what to do. I could do nothing, but what if the next time Jonathan is on guard while I sleep, he kills me? I don't think I can bear to murder my district partner and ally, though. I don't know what I should do.

I sit, staring at the vast, grassy field that seems to go on and on and on. Finally the answer comes to me.

I stand up, and I walk back towards Jonathan, who is still in his slumber. I gently pull my knife that I gave to Jonathan from his belt, and put it back into my own sheath, which now has 6, including the one I just retrieved from Jonathan. I sling the backpack with our food and resources onto my back. 'I'm sorry' I whisper to Jonathan, who continues to sleep. Then I turn my back on him, and walk away, with all of our resources.

I feel bad for taking everything and then ditching Jonathan, but this is the Hunger Games. I can't always play fair, always be soft. Weakness is not what will make me win the 70th Hunger Games.

Soon Jonathan will wake up, and find himself alone, without any supplies. How will he react? Will Jonathan survive being robbed of everything? Or will he die from lack of food and water? If Jonathan does survive, I'm betting he won't forgive me. He'll probably target me, and that's what makes me nervous.

Eventually the grassy field disappeared behind me, and then I was standing in front of the massive golden horn. The Cornucopia. I think it was 6 days ago I was standing here, along with 23 other tributes. This is where the 70th Hunger Games began, along with 69 other Hunger Games.

I can see the 13 sections imitating each district. Each section looks so different to each other. A (destroyed) factory. A lake. An orchard. A (half-wrecked) forest. I wonder which tributes are in which section, although I do know that a tribute can't be in the section that represents their district. For instance, neither Jonathan nor I can walk into the section imitating District 11, or else deadly traps will spring up until one of the traps kills us. We figured this out after Beth died, because we were camping out in the District 7 forest when traps sprung into action and killed Beth, who was from District 7.

 _BOOM_. I'm on my feet, knife in hand, after having gotten up from sitting against the Cornucopia. Who has died? Jonathan? The killer girl from 2? Quincy? The speedy boy from 8?

After scanning my surroundings carefully, I sink back down to the ground to sit, with my back against the Cornucopia. I hadn't given much thought to my plan, really. Steal the supplies; ditch Jonathan, leaving him lying, asleep, without anything; run away as far as I can before Jonathan wakes up; then - what?

I could track down the other tributes. I bet I can beat Jonathan, Quincy, and the District 8 boy, but that massive killer-machine girl from District 2 will be a problem. I can't hunt down tributes until I'm sure she's dead. Anyway, I couldn't kill Jonathan, despite him being asleep, so who says I have the guts to end another human's life? I've killed at least 3 tributes already, I'm not sure whether I can bear to kill another, the rest of the tributes are only kids, I can't end their lives.

One thing I could do is set up a fire, to lure a tribute towards, me so I can attack them, like how my (and Jonathan's) mentor Kendall did when he was in the Games. I can use the match I have and make a fire. I could just wound them, and leave them, helpless, to die, or I could throw my knife from a distance, but then I'll just lose another knife. Assuming I get the victim in one clean shot, I will have 5 knives left. It will then be 3 tributes left in the arena, and 2 more to kill. I'm not sure about that option, to set up a fire, so I look at my other options

Another thing to do is to gather food. I have about a day's worth of food for 1 person, so collecting more plants, berries, and nuts is a good idea. I think I'll do that. If I gather lots of food, then I could do the fire idea.

I walk off towards the District 7 section, the forest, trying and failing to stop the memories flooding my mind. My tracker-jacker hallucination of Beth as a horrible, rotten corpse; trees crashing down all around Jonathan, Beth and I, the ground quaking beneath our feet; Quincy taking my spear that I retrieved from the District 3 girl, then walking off-

 _Stop_ , I think. _Just collect the food, don't think about that, don't get distracted and die_. I shakily walk into the forest, leaping over fallen trees, plucking berries and nuts from plants as I wander around.

 _Snap, snap snap_. I freeze. It sounds very much like someone walking over twigs, but I am still, picking a leaf off a plant I know is edible. _Snap. Snap snap snap_. A tribute is getting closer.

On instinct I grab onto a nearby tree and begin to climb. I am practically leaping, higher and higher, until I get just high enough to be able to see the tribute coming, with the leaves covering me so that the other tribute doesn't see me.

A person walks into view. It's the murderous girl from 2. She lumbers past, holding her blood-covered sword. The girl walks past, not seeing me, perched on the top of a tree. This is my chance. I could get her from behind with my knife-throwing skills. But what if I miss? The girl will hear me, and then turn around and kill me. Should I risk my life to attempt to kill the most dangerous tribute in the 70th Hunger Games?

I slip down the tree, quiet as a shadow, until my feet touch the leaves on the ground. I slowly take out my knife. The girl hasn't seen me yet, she's still walking away, towards the Cornucopia. I can do this.

I aim, and then I fling the knife out in front of me. The knife soars and hits the District 2 girl in the lower back. She jerks, lets out a loose scream, then falls. I hang back, unsure. I could go forward, and steal her supplies, and get my knife back, but I would have to see her empty, unseeing eyes, and the way her body didn't move a bit, and-

I shut my eyes tight for a second. Then I walk over to her, slowly. I am almost there when a cannon in the distance fires. 3 tributes left. I am in the top 3.

She lies, face down, her body limp and still. I want to scream, and cry, because I just killed this girl. She was a murderer, but she was quite young, compared to me. She looks about 15. Too young to be a killer.

I wrap my hands around the knife handle, and pull it out. I take her backpack, and steal her sword. Then I climb back up a tree, because it make me feel safe. I see the hovercraft come, and it takes her body away.

I look through the girl's stuff, at the top of the tree. She had real good stuff, which is awesome for me, as I don't have that much resources, despite me stealing all of Jonathan's stuff. She had a small first aid kit, with medicines and bandages; a bottle of water, great, because I have nearly run out of water; no food, surprisingly; and, of course, a sword. It won't come in much handy, but if I was still teamed with Jonathan, he could have had it.

 _BOOM_. Another cannon. My heart nearly stops. Me and 1 other tribute. The last tribute to stand in my way to life, to victory. I don't know who it is, but I'm scared - of course I am, because the Capitol will force me in some way to murder the other tribute. I think I can do it, though - I've eliminated the only threat to me, the District 2 girl. I can do this.

I climb down the tree, and I make my way to the Cornucopia again. The Capitol nearly always forces the last 2 to middle to have a bloody fight.

I finally make it back to the Cornucopia. I don't know what to do now.

Footsteps. Behind me.

I turn around, knife instantly in my hand, and there stands a tall boy. The fast boy from District 8.

He holds a spear, like Quincy does - I mean, did. Quincy has died. Did this boy kill Quincy? Perhaps he won the spear from Quincy by killing him.

He charges, and then I realise - when he strikes, I can't block it with my knife. So I brandish my sword that I got from the District 2 girl, and block.

I successfully block his strike. He strike again, and I use my sword as a shield again. He's got the upper hand, because I am too close to throw my knife and too far to stab him, and I have no idea on how to use a sword. I block another of his stabs, but it was a trick - he hits my leg. Pain and blood explode from that leg. A loose scream escapes me. I need time to get the first aid kit and heal myself. So I go with my instincts.

I climb up the Cornucopia, clinging onto the edges jutting out. In a second I am at the top, somehow, despite my leg. The boy attempts to climb, but falls back down again. He can't climb well! I have enough time.

I grab the first aid kit, and get a bandage for my bloody red leg. I wrap it around, not knowing what I am doing, but it acts like a plug, sort of. It's stopped the bleeding, for now.

I grab my knife, and look down at the boy, who was still trying to climb up. I close my eyes, and thrust the knife downwards.

His scream tells me that I've got him. I open my eyes, terrified of what I might see, and I see the body of the District 8 boy fall, fall, and after years and years and also in a millisecond, his body hits the ground. Red is all I can see of him, and the cannon fires, and I can't think. I sob, out of what emotion I don't know, and lie down on the top of the Cornucopia.

I have done the impossible. I have won the 70th Hunger Games. I have survived the nightmare

 *****Oh my gosh I'VE FINISHED!**

 **This is the end of Let the 70th Hunger Games begin!**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure you check out my Harry Potter story, Harry Potter Truth or Dare. It's definitely better than this story, so go read it!**

 **Thanks SO MUCH for reading!**

 **-annairb7 *****


End file.
